Sweet Mash
by TheGreyFlame
Summary: Button gets thrown out of the house for the day. Runs into Sweetie. The rest is history.


**Author's note: ****Alright so it's me again sorry for any of those (hopefully quite a bit) who might have been reading my main story "The Reincarnation" because you might be wondering, "Where the buck is this next chapter?" Well I'll get to that later, and if you haven't well meh. Now that it is later I wanted to tell you about this lil ship I started and hope to make a few (longer than this) stories or maybe just chapters in it because, granted, I didn't take this adorably short fic seriously (as you can tell the horrible [punctuation, dialogue, phrasing, and over all explanation) I still want to hear something from the readers so let me know what you think of it, not harsh now. As a side note this was actually unedited by my trusty editor ThePrinceofNone. Now on to my story I have been working on it little by little but at the same time it will be a while before I upload something as school has been a bucking pain in the tail vent from everything going on to the exams coming up soon, I thought it best to use my time to read and read I did. While of course I made mental notes to improve my writing. That's all as this is becoming more a blog than a note.**

**Sweet Mash**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, just a normal day in Ponyville. Not so much for Button Mash. Today all he wanted was for the day to come to an end. You see, he began his day like any other; wake up, take a bath, eat breakfast, and play video games. But, as fate would have it his mother didn't want him spending all of his time in the house (this was more of a common occurrence but this particular time was more...violent). As a result he was forced to go outside and do something "productive". This resulted in yet another argument with his mother about not having anything to do but as per the usual he lost, was tossed outside, and is left off with his mother yelling after him "Don't forget to be back by dark sweetie~". This is where the story begins, Button Mash sitting on a bench and moping around thinking about how miserable his life was, he didn't even have his portable Joyboy.

Several hours (or minutes for Button had lost all track of time) later, Button decided to go to Sugarcube Corner to get something to eat.

"_Might as well get something to eat while I'm out." _he thought to himself, as he got off the bench. He started slowly making his way towards the restaurant and was rounding a bend when something went flying past him making him stop dead in his tracks watching it leave his line of sight.

"_Phew that was close." _He started off trotting again yet another object hit him hard making he and the object tumble backwards.

"Ouch! what in the name of Celestia was that?" he said. "Button?" said a familiar voice.

"_Oh no it can't be...not _her! _Of all of the possible ponies to bump into at a time like this…." _Button opened his eyes to see two great big, beautiful, lime-green eyes staring at him.

"Uhhhh, Sweetie Belle?" He could feel his face starting to turn red. "_She's so close to my muzzle, it's so embarrassing."_

Sweetie Belle had started to make that wonderfully wide smile of hers at him when she realized how close she was.

"Oh…heehee" she said, her face turning a bright shade of red as well. "Sorry Button, me and the other crusaders were trying to get a racing cutie mark, but I guess I just lost control of my scooter."

She slowly climbed off of him.

"_As embarrassing as it is I kinda wish she hadn't realized how close she was." _Button thought. While he started to get up on all fours he started to feel a large amount of pain on his left front hoof. "W-whoa!" He couldn't quite get his balance, from the sheer pain it caused him to walk. He clumsily tried walking over to a park bench to rest his hoof, but he just couldn't manage on his own.

"Here, let me help you out." Sweetie suggested as she tried holding down a giggle.

"I-I think I can manage-" He started to protest but soon found it easier to walk as he felt Sweetie press her self up against him so he could find his balance.

"_W-whoa, this is really awkward...but at the same time feels kinda alright." _He looked at Sweetiebelle at his side, but as soon as she looked back at him with her big, emerald colored eyes making him start to blush and look away quickly.

"_Seriously just my luck, one the most beautiful fillies in Ponyville just had to ram into me when I'm having a bad day." _ As soon as the pair reached the bench, Button weakly got up and sat down in it.

"So uh sorry about running into you like that. I guess racing isn't my special talent after all." She smiled shyly.

"I-its alright I guess…Not like I was headed anywhere in particular." Button lied.

He didn't want to make her feel any worse, though he was starting to think of how he could turn this whole thing around to his advantage.

"I'm feeling kinda hungry." Button decided he was going to take this chance to at least make the day worth all of the annoyances.

Sweetie Belle looked at Button in thought. "I guess it _is_ getting close to lunch time…" She looked at the ground with a frown.

"But I don't have any bits and I don't want to just leave you here after making you hurt your hoof even if it's just to go and get some money…" She kicked the ground a little embarrassed. Button lifted his head and smiled.

"_Great, this could be my chance." _He thought with excitement.

"Well you don't have to pay. I have plenty to cover the expenses for both meals. And we can get whatever you want." Sweetie Belle looked up at him still frowning. "But that would be worse than me going home to get the money and leaving you here….like adding insult to injury." Button frowned having not thinking of this fact. "_But wait…" _

He once again smiled. "I will need help getting to a restaurant. Or my house...If you help me get to a place with food and maybe home then it will be just like payment."

Sweetie Belle looked at him in thought for a moment. "Alright that would work I guess." She smiled and looked at Button with those big, beautiful, lime-green colored eyes.

The two had left the park bench to get to the fast food joint and to Button it was the best time of his life. He and Sweetie had leaned against each other to give him support. It felt amazing to not only have the warmth of a filly press against him for the first time in his life, but it also felt amazing to actually hold an interesting and ongoing conversation with one. It felt like only seconds for Button when they got to the restaurant. "I think I can manage walking on my own now… I don't think I got injured too badly." He felt the warmth fade as Sweetie stopped leaning on him. It made him feel a bit sad but he knew he wouldn't have been able to keep it going forever no matter how badly he wanted it to. As he started to move forward he stepped on the hoof carefully, even such a small amount of pressure sent the feeling of pins and needles through his whole leg. After standing there for a bit, almost blinded by pain it began to subside as Sweetie called his name with a worried look. "Button are you sure you can make?" He breathed in deeply, "_This is going to hurt." _He looked back attempting a smile. "Yes I can manage." He said as he started awkwardly walking towards the doors of the building before them. The two entered the building and approached the counter. "Hello and welcome to Pete's Hay House, what would the lovely young couple like to have to have today?" Button and Sweetie both blushed at this. It was embarrassing to hear that as Button knew he wanted nothing more but to ask Sweetie out but he knew he would get rejected instantly."U-uh she'll be ordering first and I'll be paying for our meal later." "Alright kid" the employee said giving a small smirk at the young ponies. Sweetie looked up at the employee, still blushing as she ordered her food. "Uh I would like to have the double pony combo for here." She smiled looking at Button with a cross between a sly and seductive face. "_W-wait is she?..." _Button's entire face turned a bright pink after seeing it and quickly turned to the employee. "Uh I don't think I want anything…" The employee smirked trying desperately to hold down a chuckle. "Alrighty here's your number, go and find a table, and when the food is ready it'll be brought out." Button took the number still burning bright pink.

*POV change*

"_So cute…" _Thought Sweetie Belle. _"He's still a pretty sheltered kid, even after having been in this town so long he doesn't have a single friend…Let's change that." "_I'm so glad you decided you would help me finish this meal, I don't think I could do it on my own." Sweetie gave a huge smile at this. "Uh thanks." Button turned a darker shade of red. "I'm just glad I got the hint…" Button flinched stepping on the injured hoof. Sweetie looked at it. _"Yeah that's definitely not ok. It's so adorable to think that he's trying to play it tough for me. But let's test it shall we?" _Sweetie made a worried face after looking at it. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor? I mean I think it's sweet that you wanna do this even though _I _still feel like you shouldn't because i don't deserve it, but I think you shouldn't because I don't want you to push yourself." The two found a table and sat down. As they did Button looked like he was about to respond but the food was brought out at that moment. "Here you go, enjoy!"

*POV change*

The two ate happily while continuing their discussion. After what felt like ages to Button they finished and he finally got to pay. As they couple walked out of the dining room they heard two voices, one being Appleboom calling over to Sweetie "Howdy SweetieBelle! We've been looking for ya everah where. Where ya been?" And the other being Buttons mom calling out to him. "Sweety i completely forgot to ask you when you would be coming home for dinner, so I decided i would come looking for you. But it looks like you're having a good time with your little filly-friend there...Sorry if interrupted anything." Button was completely burning up with embarrassment by now. "N-no mom I was just about to walk SweetieBelle home." He turned to Sweetie who was giving I'm a sly grin, and then turned back to her friends and yelled. "Don't worry girls I'll explain later, but give me a moment…" She leaned in really close and whispered "Thank you for the nice supper and pleasant talk." She then kissed him on the cheek and started trotting down the street. "U-uh mom?" "Yes honey?" "Lets go home, today was fun but i'm tired." She smiled at him and said. "Ok my little Romeo."


End file.
